Bringing Our Own End
by Cheerio2015
Summary: Luego de una drástica revelación, Tori Vega abandona California, huyendo de su realidad, para perseguir el éxito individual. No obstante, luego de 8 años de fama, la ahora renombrada actriz se enfrentará a parte de su pasado, descubriendo que esos sentimientos que pensó habían sido olvidados, sólo estaban esperando a ser despertados. Jori. Clasificado M por capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A. No lo pude evitar, comencé a ver este show por azares del destino y no sé qué tiene que me tiene tan entretenida, pero usaré esta pequeña obsesión para recobrar el hábito de la redacción y así terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente (esto lo digo para todas aquellas personas que tienen activadas sus alertas y están esperando cierta actualización. Me disculpo de antemano)._

 _N/A2. He buscado algunos fic's de VicTORIous en español y creo que no son suficientes, por lo que me he atrevido a escribir el mío, espero les guste, pero antes, declaro que los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon._

Introducción

Esta nunca fue una historia de amor común, no era el cliché romántico que una adolescente imaginaba. Era sencillo visualizar la clásica ficción protagonizada por una chica buena y dulce con grandes aspiraciones y sueños, tan inmersa en sus ambiciones que no se fijaba en el mundo que la rodeaba. En contraposición a ella, se encontraba al chico rudo y rebelde, el cretino atractivo pero atormentado que se dejaba llevar por el mundo sin tener un propósito en específico. Es así que se tienen dos personajes opuestos, cuyos destinos se unen por un evento fortuito.

En un principio hay renuencia mutua, se detestan, se insultan, se torturan, pero como dice el dicho, _del odio al amor hay un paso,_ y los dos personajes, tan distintos en personalidades, se enamoran profundamente, viven su propio épico romance, puro e inocente, donde deben luchar contra adversidades sociales que sólo cimientan su amor, logrando que la chica solitaria se transforme, mientras que el chico sin propósito se reivindique sólo para ser merecedor del amor de la chica buena.

Esa era la historia con la que la mayoría de las adolescentes soñaba y Victoria Vega no era la excepción, pues ella, durante sus primeros años de pubertad soñó con su chico malo convertido en valiente príncipe. No obstante, Tori no contaba con el pequeño detalle de que la adolescencia era más compleja que esa simple fantasía; nunca reparó que esos años que la llevaban a la edad adulta servían para el auto reconocimiento y el cuestionamiento personal.

La aspirante a estrella del pop pensó que al llegar a Hollywood Arts todos sus sueños se harían realidad, pero ahora, parada entre una multitud emocionada tras cierta presentación y atestiguando cierto acto de pasión, Tori se percató que al ser admitida en esa peculiar preparatoria, sus sueños y deseos se habían transformado, no drásticamente, pero sí de cierta manera.

Ella, junto con todo el alumnado, presenciaban la culminación de una historia de amor, en donde no había una chica buena y un chico malo, sino todo lo contrario. Se trataba de un joven gentil y sensible enamorado de una chica mordaz y rebelde, no hubo transformaciones personales, pues la chica – a pesar de estar enamorada – no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su esencia y, al final, el chico se daría cuenta que no quería cambiar a la chica, pues se había enamorado de sus virtudes y defectos, y tras meses de separación, ahora, encima de un escenario, ambos se reconciliaban con un beso apasionado.

Tori miraba con atención, esperando sentir alguna clase de alegría como la manifestada por sus más cercanos amigos y pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería así, pues lo único que pudo sentir fue decepción y esa desilusión fue la que le hizo toparse con una realidad latente, una que siempre estuvo frente a ella pero que no reconoció hasta ese momento.

Su falta de interés hacia los chicos, su necesidad por tener el afecto de cierta persona, por tener un contacto físico más íntimo, su templanza por soportar insultos y malos tratos, por dar su ayuda desinteresada cuando se lo pedía, su afán por lograr que su mejor amigo superara su enamoramiento y su empeño por conseguirle una cita al chico que estaba sobre el escenario, pronto tuvieron una respuesta…

La castaña no quería al chico malo de sus sueños, sino a la chica mala de su realidad, la misma chica que ahora abandonaba el escenario de la mano de su novio. Tori quería a su némesis, su antagonista, su torturadora, a Jade West.

El peso de la verdad fue apabullante y no ayudaba en absoluto que la pareja estuviera en esa etapa de luna de miel en donde todo era perfecto y romántico. Aun así, Tori esperaba que esa etapa terminara pronto y que Beck se hartara una vez más de la actitud de Jade, sin embargo, parecía que eso no pasaría en un futuro cercano, pues la relación parecía mucho más madura, estable, normal, y ver todo eso era como una daga que se incrustaba en su corazón y se hundía cada vez que los veía compartir un abrazo o una sonrisa cómplice.

Tori no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mantener su careta de buena amiga y menos con la nueva actitud de Jade, una un poquito más afable y cordial. A menudo, la castaña se torturaba imaginando lo que se sentiría estar en el lugar de Beck, lo que se sentiría tomar la mano de Jade… besarla en los labios.

Fue así que Hollywood Arts pasó de ser ese sitio en donde podía ser ella misma, a un lugar sofocante, una cárcel que le impedía revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y parte de su identidad. No obstante, pocos meses antes del fin de curso, su boleto a la libertad se presentó en la forma de una invitación extendida por el mismo director que la había visto audicionar con los brazos fracturados para un show de comedia musical. El papel no era fuera de lo común, era pequeño, su nombre ni siquiera sería parte del elenco principal o recurrente, pero era una oportunidad y, lo mejor de todo, la serie tendría lugar en la costa este, en Orlando, Florida.

Luego de hablar con sus padres y chantajear a su hermana Trina para que no abriera la boca, Tori empacó una maleta y partió a Orlando. La audición fue un éxito, pues sus habilidades de actriz y experiencia como cantante eran lo que el director y los productores buscaban. No obstante, debido a que su papel fue el último en ser cubierto, Tori no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a California para terminar la preparatoria y despedirse de sus amigos. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, la actriz no tuvo deseos de hacerlo, ya que ver los rostros de sus amigos podría haberle provocado arrepentimiento y, específicamente, enfrentarse con Jade, podría haber significado la confesión de sus más profundos sentimientos, una confesión de amor que, muy probablemente, habría sido rechazada en el mejor de los casos.

Tori sabía que su abrupta desaparición provocaría resentimiento y odio, pero la castaña podía vivir con eso y, eventualmente, tanto sus amigos como ella, lo superarían, lo olvidarían y la vida seguiría su curso.

Y así fue.

La carga de trabajo en un show que ganó fama mundial en cuestión de meses no fue tan severa para Tori a diferencia de sus compañeros, al menos en la primera mitad de la temporada uno, pero Rafaella "Ella" Souza, en su carácter de personaje de apoyo con apenas un par de líneas en algunos episodios, se fue ganando el corazón del público. Hacia la segunda mitad de la temporada, Ella ya tenía diálogos largos y capítulos con ella como parte de la trama principal. En la segunda temporada, el nombre de Victoria Vega ya figuraba en los créditos principales y su personaje se volvió complejo y querido por las masas.

La vida era buena, el éxito le sonreía y éste mismo le permitió participar en pequeños papeles en grandes producciones cinematográficas, a aparecer en portadas de importantes revistas, a ser el rostro oficial de varias marcas, esterilizar spots publicitarios y ser invitada en populares talk shows. Con cada temporada su fama se incrementaba y no se quejaba, como otros actores que conocía; Tori agradecía ser parte del elenco de _'Harmony'_ , adoraba interpretar el papel que le había dado tanto y saber que, luego de ocho temporadas, el show llegaría a su fin, provocó en ella una gran melancolía e incertidumbre.

Los rumores que circulaban en torno a la temporada final eran diversos, ridículos en el peor de los casos. Se hablaba de favoritismos, de rivalidades, de alcoholismo y abuso de drogas, de romances fallidos y escándalos sin fundamentos. La realidad era que la serie no daba para más y merecía un final épico, digno de los fans que habían crecido con él.

Sin embargo, en la filmación de esa última temporada, Tori se vio a sí misma pensando en su pasado. En ocasiones viajaba a Los Ángeles por cuestiones de su agenda, para la asistencia de eventos y premios, pero en esas contadas ocasiones que visitaba su ciudad natal, nunca se permitió pensar en aquellas personas que, en algún momento, formaron parte de su vida, y no era como que le pudiera preguntar a Trina, pues luego de su graduación, su hermana buscó suerte en Hollywood y, para sorpresa de la familia Vega, Trina, con su peculiar carácter escandaloso, pasó a formar parte del selecto grupo de Fashion Police gracias a sus comentarios ridículos y honestos, llegando a ser amada tanto por el público como por sus compañeros, a tal punto que Kelly Osbourne, en un par de ocasiones, había declarado que en Trina Vega vivía parte del espíritu de Joan Rivers.

Tori llegaba a girar los ojos con fastidio cuando su nombre era mencionado en el show de E! Enterteinment, pues su hermana nunca fallaba en mencionar alguna penosa anécdota relacionada con la actriz. No obstante, esas referencias la hacían más humana y agradable al ojo público, pero siendo fiel a su palabra, Trina nunca mencionó los nombres de sus amigos o si tenía conocimiento de lo que había sido de ellos, nunca comentó si la habían buscado o no, si exigieron saber el por qué cambió de número de móvil o si les había siquiera importado su desaparición.

Ahora, no era como que la vida social de Victoria Vega fuera inexistente, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía amigos de sobra, había entablado un par de relaciones con un actor y un músico y sí, sí se había dado tiempo de explorar esa parte de su sexualidad que la confundió en su adolescencia. En la intimidad de su vida personal, Tori entabló romances con rubias, pelirrojas, morochas, de ojos cafés, grises y avellanados, evitando inconscientemente a castañas o morenas de piel blanca y ojos que oscilaban entre el azul y el verde. No obstante, nunca se sintió específicamente atada sentimentalmente a alguien porque, de acuerdo a su razonamiento, no tenía tiempo para tal cosa.

Sin embargo, a los 25 años de edad, Tori estaba por enfrentar una crisis que se escondería tras el dulce sabor de su primera nominación como mejor actriz de televisión en una serie de comedia en los Globos de Oro, un placer que la llevaría a enfrentar su pasado.

Victoria Vega estaba por enfrentar a su más temido demonio…

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la grandiosa recepción que la Introducción tuvo, no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas._

 _Scarlett94, Beatz106, ALMA JORI-ANA y Just remember me, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, mis primeros reviews y, ¡por supuesto que me gustaría leer tus recomendaciones Just remember me! Nunca está demás leer más fics de Jade y Tori._

 _Sin más, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Saludos._

I

Miss Black Dead

A Tori Vega siempre se le reconocieron una serie de características positivas, fuere el amor a su familia, lealtad a sus amigos o compromiso con sus compañeros de trabajo; estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener la aprobación de la gente que le rodeaba, por lo que, al principio de su carrera, la joven actriz trató de satisfacer a la prensa y el público en general, pero pronto aprendió que esa necesidad por agradarle al mundo era imposible. Se dio cuenta de que la Internet podía ser un arma de dos filos y, aun cuando tenía un ejército de seguidores, también tenía detractores y las críticas nacidas de este último grupo, aunque fuere pequeño, resultaban devastadoras.

Erik, su manager y amigo, le hizo entender que su trabajo como actriz era eso, un mero trabajo, y que esto no debía significar tratar de complacer a nadie. Sí, tenía responsabilidades, como cualquier persona con un empleo, pero su vida personal era suya únicamente, le gustara al público o no. De esta manera, su representante le aconsejó alejarse de las opiniones en prensa o la web cuando éstas no tenían nada que ver con su actuación y Tori así lo hizo.

Sin embargo, con su nominación a los Globos de Oro, la castaña ignoró el consejo de Erik y comenzó a leer las notas de prensa sobre sus probabilidades de ganar. Para su sorpresa, en la categoría en la que contendía, ella era la gran favorita, pero esto no provocó una sensación de seguridad, sino que potencializó su nerviosismo. Durante semanas, estuvo trabajando en la redacción de su discurso de aceptación en caso de ganar, buscó el atuendo perfecto y los accesorios adecuados, concedió entrevistas y posó para _photo shoots_ , pues sabía que los tabloides criticarían hasta el más pequeño detalle. Fue así que los días previos a la gran gala sin duda alguna fueron una locura y Tori necesitó un receso, un respiro de toda esa conmoción que ya la privaba de sueño.

"Necesitas relajarte y yo tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo," dijo Chloé con su marcado acento francés el viernes antes de los premios, para luego plantar un beso en la mejilla de la actriz.

Tori había conocido a Chloé Batton en el rodaje de un comercial de productos para el cuidado facial seis meses atrás, en el cual la mujer había sido la encargada de su maquillaje. Con su estilo hípster, atractiva apariencia y gustos alternativos, fue sencillo para la castaña sentirse atraída y, luego de una breve amistad, ambas decidieron iniciar un privado romance que poco a poco se dirigía a algo más formal. Tori sabía que no estaba enamorada de esa mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos avellanados, pero sentía que iba por el camino indicado.

La semi-latina miró como su novia se dirigía al Blu-Ray de su habitación de hotel, colocando la primera de la que sería una improvisada maratón de películas que también participarían de uno y otro modo en los Globos de Oro.

"Yo tenía otra cosa en mente," respondió Tori cuando la francesa tomó su lugar junto a ella.

Chloé sonrió coquetamente, "eso lo podemos dejar para el final de la noche."

Complacida con esa respuesta, la actriz se propuso disfrutar de la velada. Entre risas, comentarios y algunas lágrimas, ambas mujeres vieron los mejores filmes del año.

"Dejé la mejor para el final," dijo la rubia casi al final de la noche. "Esta película tiene muchas nominaciones aparte de la de mejor película. Participa en mejor director, fotografía, sound track, efectos de sonido, mejor guion y mejor actriz…" Chloé colocó el CD en el reproductor, "es más, en Cannes, la actriz ya se llevó la Palma de Oro por su actuación." Tori estaba tan inmersa en el comentario de la rubia que no le prestó atención al menú de inicio. "Aunque debo advertirte, creo que es algo cruda en su contenido, muchas muertes y eso, por algo se llama _'Miss Black Dead'_."

"¿Acaso quieres que vea una película de terror para que así te aproveches de mí?" Inquirió Tori mientras se acurrucaba junto a su novia.

Chloé dejó escapar una carcajada, "no necesito de una película de terror para aprovecharme de ti." La rubia entonces besó la sien de la actriz para luego abrazarla, "y no, no es de terror, es un drama de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya sabes que a la crítica extranjera le encantan esos argumentos."

"Eso es cierto," respondió Tori antes de que en la pantalla apareciere la leyenda _'Basada en hechos reales'_.

El inicio del filme tenía un formato de documental en donde, sentada en un sillón, se encontraba una anciana, vestida en uniforme militar, en el que se presumían decenas de medallas. Svetlana Krushenko era el nombre de la condecorada mujer, a quien los nazis habían apodado _'Miss Black Dead'_. Tras esa introducción, la película transcurrió con un formato diferente, haciendo una remembranza que comenzaba con la infancia de Svetlana, interpretada por una pequeña niña castaña de impactantes ojos azules en los campos de cultivo soviéticos, hasta su adolescencia, misma que coincidió con la guerra y que ahora mostraba a una joven que Tori reconoció de inmediato…

 _Jade…_

La película sin duda fue cruda, violenta, traumática, pero intentaba reflejar la experiencia de una valiente mujer que sirvió a su país y que no sólo recibió reconocimiento, sino también genuino respeto por parte de su gobierno y compañeros, independientemente de su sexo. Ese era el mensaje y Jade West había interpretado su papel sublimemente; su talento la llevó a meterse en la piel de su personaje con profesionalismo y, cuyo resultado, fueron impecables escenas que no fallaron en emitirle al espectador su alegría, su miedo, su valentía, su pasión.

La película constaba de diversos momentos que Tori no olvidaría, empezando con el hecho de que Jade había aceptado recortar en escena su cabello en un estilo militar, decisión que no representó un sesgo en la innegable belleza de la castaña de ojos color tuquesa. Por otro lado, la semi-latina se sintió toda una cretina luego de sonreír ante la dramática escena de una herida de bala, pero no precisamente por la angustiante situación, sino porque sabía que Jade habría disfrutado esas tomas demasiado gore. Sin embargo, el momento que más confundiría a la actriz de televisión tuvo que ver cuando Svetlana conoce a Dimitri, un amor que surgió en medio de un bombardeo y que rápidamente escaló. La escena de cama no fue explícita, pues tenía la intención de mostrar la naturaleza emotiva de la protagonista, quien se entregaba por amor ante la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento la muerte podía reclamar su vida.

Esa escena constaba de acercamientos a los rostros de los actores y Tori se vio inmersa en cada detalle, en la forma en cómo las delicadas manos de Jade se aferraban a la espalda de su compañero de actuación, en cómo cerraba los ojos al fingir de manera creíble su excitación, en cómo besaba con desesperación los labios de su supuesto amante. No obstante, lo que más incomodó a la chica de ojos café fueron aquellos sensuales sonidos que Jade dejaba escapar.

Tori se irguió en su asiento, poniendo cierta distancia entre sí misma y su novia, cerrando los ojos por un momento cuando sintió la involuntaria reacción de su propio cuerpo ante semejante escena. La castaña, en ese momento, no se atrevió a admitir que su excitación se debía a Jade, sino que más bien lo interpretó como un resultado de la privación sexual que su novia le había impuesto con esta maratón de excelentes películas.

Cuando _'Miss Black Dead'_ finalizó, Chloé comentó cuán buena fue la película, elogiando la actuación de Jade. "Ahora entiendo por qué es la favorita para ganar en su categoría," fueron sus palabras exactas y antes de que pudiera detener la película, Tori se lanzó a ella en un acto que sólo podía ser descrito como desesperado.

La ropa no tardó en encontrar el suelo, ambas mujeres ni siquiera hicieron un esfuerzo por ir a la cama y ahí, frente a la pantalla de 40 pulgadas, tuvieron sexo. Los gemidos de Chloé se vieron silenciados por la música instrumental de la película y quien, en el ardor del momento y el orgasmo que se aproximaba, no se percató que la atención de Tori aún se encontraba en el televisor. Los créditos habían terminado y el Blu-Ray había regresado al principio, al menú de inicio, en donde se mostraba un paisaje bélico y, en primer plano, el medio perfil de Jade, en donde sus hermosos ojos verde azulado resaltaban a causa del contraste entre su piel nívea, la pólvora que manchaba su rostro y su cabello castaño, largo en la imagen, que parecía volar por todas partes.

La fotografía era hermosa y Tori no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Fue entonces que su mente reprodujo la escena de amor de Jade, pero en ella no estaba ese actor ridículamente atractivo, sino ella misma. De la misma forma en cómo se imaginó en el lugar de Beck hacía tantos años, ahora se veía en el lugar del actor pero en una situación donde no hubiera cámaras, director y equipo de producción; fantaseó con la sensación de la piel de Jade contra la suya; en las caricias, a veces tiernas y otras agresivas, en su espalda; en la calidez de su aliento en su cuello o en sus labios; en la humedad de su boca y de su sexo. En su adolescencia, Tori nunca se atrevió a imaginar con algo de esa naturaleza, pero ahora había visto el rostro erótico de Jade, había escuchado su voz y sus sensuales suspiros, y con esa imagen en el rostro, Tori, aún con la mirada puesta en la pantalla, dejó venir su orgasmo, cuya intensidad no se comparaba con ningún otro.

"¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?" Preguntó Chloé entre besos.

"Sí," mintió Tori, ya que ahora, con cierta claridad en su mente, fue consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que en dos días podría encontrarse cara a cara con la razón por la que dejó su hogar, la causa esencial de esa oportunidad que la llevó al éxito. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Jade, cómo reaccionaría?

Esa incertidumbre se sumaba a su ya de por sí nerviosismo y Tori Vega esperaba no encontrarse con su propia Miss Black Dead en el evento del domingo.

Aunque la actriz ya debía ser saber que, cuando se trataba de Jade West, nada era certero…

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A. Hola a todos. Primero que nada, debo disculparme por mi demora, pero tengo el pretexto perfecto: perdí el sentido del tiempo porque la inspiración me llevó a terminar de redactar el capítulo 8! Sin embargo, las actualizaciones las haré cada semana, sólo por si acaso._

 _N/A2. Respondiendo a la pregunta de Just Remember Me: así es, la historia en la que actúa Jade está basada en la vida de la Coronel Evdokiya Zavaliy, a quien los almenes apodaron Frau Schwarzes Tod (Señora Muerte Negra). Cambié el nombre porque, como verás, es un tanto complicado de escribir, Svetlana Krushenko es más sencillo. Ya para finalizar: Beatz106, Montse, ALMA JORI-ANA, angekila, Marilinn, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creo que esta fue la razón de mi ataque de inspiración._

II

Viral

" _¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Tori!"_

 _El vitoreo era un coro generalizado entre todas aquellas personas que la admiraban desde abajo y de las que, hasta ese momento, la castaña se percató. La sensación era familiar, un_ déjà vu _, pues ya había estado en aquel escenario de metal elevado en otras ocasiones y en situaciones similares. Fue en ese momento que reparó en el micrófono que sujetaba con la mano izquierda; palpó el astil como si nunca antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener un objeto de esa naturaleza; lo miró con aprensión, como si no supiera que hacer con él._

" _Muchacha, ¿estás lista?"_

 _Al volver su rostro hacia su derecha, Tori sintió un dejo de nostalgia, pues ahí, a menos de un metro de distancia, se encontraba su mejor amigo, André, sosteniendo su guitarra eléctrica con una sonrisa cálida._

" _Y-yo," tartamudeó la castaña._

" _Lo harás genial, Tori," dijo una dulce voz._

 _La chica enfocó su mirada, notando que detrás del moreno se encontraba una pelirroja, Cat, con su habitual semblante distraído y sonriendo tiernamente._

" _Este es tu momento, no tienes nada que temer," añadió otra voz y junto a Cat apareció un chico de cabello rizado y gafas de pasta negra. Robbie sonrió entusiasmado antes de accionar los efectos de luz y fue entonces que André comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de una familiar melodía, de la canción que la introdujo a un mundo con el que muchos deliran, la que le hizo aceptar que su sueño era posible, la que le presentó a esos chicos que la apoyaban incondicionalmente…_

" _Here I am, once again… Feeling lost but now and then… I breath it in to let it go…"_ _Tori podía escuchar su voz fuerte y clara, y ese sentimiento de emoción se potencializó gracias a la adrenalina que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo._ _"And you don't know where you are now or what it would come to if only somebody could hear… When you figure out how you lost in the moment… you disappear… You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action…"_

 _Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la música se detuvo abruptamente y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras de metal. Las luces de los reflectores que antes iluminaban a la cantante, ahora estaban fijas en el lugar donde el escenario se unía con las escaleras…_

 _El momento fue dramático, pues no se escuchaba nada más que esos perezosos pasos que sólo servían para crear expectativa y, luego de largos segundos de espera, en la cima de las escaleras, apareció la figura del chico que Tori, a pesar de apreciar, también detestaba. Su atractiva apariencia y hermoso cabello provocaron que la castaña apretara la mandíbula; su mirada café sostuvo la de Beck, quien sólo le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se encogía en hombros, para luego mirar a las escaleras, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su acompañante en el último par de escalones._

 _Una delicada mano pálida con las uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro tomaron la mano de Beck y, entonces, la luz de los reflectores se tornó dorada cuando_ ella _hizo su entrada y el sepulcral silencio fue sustituido por una sonora ovación, misma que causó que la recién llegada sonriera ampliamente._

 _Tori no pudo evitar admirar a esa chica, cuyo brillante cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros desnudos en naturales ondas, mientras que su perfecto cuerpo era cubierto con un vestido strapless rojo borgoña que se ceñía a su torso como una segunda piel, mientras que el resto caía en línea recta._

 _Esa chica, o mejor dicho, esa mujer era Jade, pero se veía diferente a lo que Tori creía recordar, pues su rostro, aunque más maduro, se notaba más gentil debido, tal vez, al discreto maquillaje y a la honesta sonrisa que esbozaba._

 _La castaña estaba tan absorta en la imagen de su rival que no se dio cuenta cuando Jade y Beck comenzaron a caminar hacia ella tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, su aversión hacia la pareja se intensificó cuando ambos se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos y, un minuto más tarde, Tori sintió una punzada de celos cuando Beck besó la mejilla de Jade…_

" _¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de ella y saber que nunca podrás tenerla?" La pregunta era sarcástica, pero el tono de voz del chico sugería inocencia, curiosidad, como si de verdad quisiera saber la respuesta._

 _Algo no estaba bien. Tori fue consciente de eso cuando lo único que pudo identificar fue una creciente angustia, pero su mente se nubló cuando se percató de cuan cerca estaba Jade de ella; estaba segura de poder sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la otra castaña y de poder percibir su costoso pero suave perfume._

" _¿Tori?"_

 _Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado tan delicadamente, la chica supo que definitivamente algo no andaba bien, porque Jade era todo menos delicada cuando se trataba de Tori y porque eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se atrevía a llamarla por su apelativo de cariño. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió que un par de manos acariciaban toda la longitud de sus propios brazos, desde los hombros hasta las manos._

" _¿Por qué te resistes?" Cuestionó la sensual voz de Jade al mismo tiempo que obligaba a la castaña a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Tú y yo sabemos que aún quieres esto."_

" _Eso no importa," dijo débilmente Tori. Su voz tembló reflejando su inseguridad pero se atrevió a ver a la mujer que ahora la tomaba firmemente por la cintura. Su respiración se detuvo cuando miró ese par de ojos verde azulados, los cuales poseían cierto halo de inquietud. "No importa porque tú no me quieres."_

 _Jade acercó su rostro al de Tori, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la de la otra castaña, provocando que ésta cerrara los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios. Era claro que Tori esperaba un beso y la excitación de su cuerpo le hizo adquirir una actitud atrevida que la llevó acariciar los hombros desnudos de la mujer que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, para luego aventurar su mano derecha a la curvatura de uno de sus pechos._

 _Tori la deseaba, la deseaba tanto como cuando la conoció, o quizás más. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en algún rincón de su mente le advirtió lo peligroso que era caer en la tentación…_

" _¿Por qué te empeñas en querer humillarme?" Murmuró la castaña._

 _Jade dejó escapar una ligera carcajada sardónica. "¿Humillarte?" Tori podía sentir en su oído el aliento de la castaña de ojos claros. "Yo no quiero humillarte, ese es un trabajo que haces bien tú sola."_

 _Tori frunció el ceño cuando sintió que las manos de Jade se aferraban con fuerza a la piel de su cintura, por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente, miró hacia abajo y con terror se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el escenario elevado del Asphalt Café, sino en un elegante escenario, cuyo famoso público estaba anonadado por la vergonzosa escena que ahí se mostraba._

" _No puedes huir de esto," murmuró Jade…_

 _~~~ JT ~~~_

Cuando una sobresaltada Tori despertó aquella mañana de lunes, lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse de que estuviera debidamente vestida. Cuando sus manos palparon su ropa de dormir, la actriz por fin dejó escapar un suspiro de sosiego, sólo para recordar que su vida estaría plagada por el escándalo y la vergüenza debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tori dejó escapar un gruñido para después cubrir su cabeza con la sábana blanca, pensando en que quizás podría quedarse ahí por el resto de su existencia y así no tener que encarar las consecuencias de su torpeza.

"¿Por qué a mí?" Lloriqueó la actriz antes de que tres tímidos golpes en la puerta la distrajeran de su agonía.

"Tori, ¿estás despierta?"

La castaña se descubrió el rostro al escuchar la voz de Chloé; el retraimiento que reflejaba hacía que su acento francés fuera más pronunciado e hizo que Tori recordara el cuestionable comportamiento que tuvo con su novia la noche anterior cuando volvió del evento de los Globos de Oro. Una sensación de culpabilidad la invadió al recordar el rostro de la rubia, herido por su actitud cortante cuando intentó consolarla y negarle compartir su cama.

Tori esperaba que Chloé entendiera su situación y que le fuera sencillo perdonarla luego de lo ocurrido, pero no ese día, pues no estaba lista para lidiar con la realidad, no estaba de humor para escuchar que todo estaría bien…

"No estoy de ánimos," respondió la actriz, mirando al techo de manera ausente.

"Pero…"

La castaña cerró los ojos con fastidio, "por favor, Chloé, sólo quiero estar sola."

Tori se dispuso dormir por el resto del día, pero entonces escuchó un alboroto que era enmudecido a causa de las gruesas paredes de la habitación y, unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, obligando a la chica a esconderse nuevamente bajo la blanca sábana.

"¡… ella no quiere ser molestada!" Exclamó Chloé cuando la intrusa se adentró en el cuarto.

"Ella ni siquiera sabe que es lo que quiere," dijo una voz familiarmente insoportable. "Tú," la mujer pateó el colchón antes de arrancar la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la actriz, "levántate."

Tori se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. "Es muy temprano para tus desplantes, Trina, así que déjame morir en paz, ¿quieres?"

"¿Temprano? Son las 12, levántate," repitió la mayor de las hermanas Vega antes de también remover la almohada, sólo para arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación.

"Lo siento, Tori, es que ella…"

La castaña se incorporó en la cama. "Está bien, Chloé, no es tu culpa que mi hermana no conozca la noción de la privacidad," dijo Tori mientras veía con desaprobación a Trina.

"Oye, _Chloé_ ," Trina pronunció el nombre de la francesa con cierto tono venenoso, "necesito hablar a solas con mi hermanita, así que, ¿por qué no bajas al Starbucks que está en lobby y nos compras a todas un café?" La irritante mujer sacó de su cartera un billete que le extendió a la rubia, quien lo tomó con renuencia, "puedes quedarte con el cambio."

"Pero son sólo cinco dólares…" intentó decir Chloé al mismo tiempo que era obligada a salir de la habitación por Trina.

"Tómate tu tiempo, bye," cantó la mujer antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

"No puedes tratar así a mi amiga sólo porque se te da la gana," dijo Tori intentando reprender a su hermana, no obstante, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ahogada risa mordaz.

"Amiga, claro, lo que tú digas…"

La actriz frunció el ceño con molestia. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas? ¿Acaso intentas hacerte más famosa con mi humillación pública sacando la información de la fuente directa?"

"Eres una tonta por pensar tan mal de mí." Trina abrió las cortinas para permitir que el sol californiano iluminara la habitación. "Vengo a ver qué tan mal te sientes. Ayer quise hablar contigo, pero desapareciste sin decir nada, Houdini."

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme a charlar como si nada hubiera pasado mientras todos se burlaban de mí?" Tori giró los ojos con fastidio, "no, gracias."

La mirada de Trina se suavizó cuando notó el estado anímico de su hermana. "Tor, fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado; no debes estar atormentándote cuando es algo que se va a olvidar."

Tori cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes al sentir las primeras señales de lo que parecía ser una fuerte migraña. "¿Y si no es así?" La chica miró a su hermana con genuina pena, "es decir, no sólo tropecé, yo…" ella tragó saliva con dificultad, "yo lo llevé a un nivel totalmente diferente y, no conforme con eso, mi humillación fue transmitida a nivel internacional..." Trina comenzó a reír, lo cual provocó que Tori abriera los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su hermana estaba mirando su móvil. "¡¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?!"

"¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó Trina, "es sólo que estos memes de ti son tan graciosos que están alborotando toda la Internet."

"¿Es en serio, Trina?" Tori miró con incredulidad a su hermana, "estás viendo cuán avergonzada me siento y parece que tú disfrutas de mi miseria. ¡Esto puede afectar mi carrera, incluso destruirla!" Exclamó la castaña al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. "¿Qué clase de hermana eres?"

Los ojos oscuros de la mayor de las hermanas Vega miraron con seriedad a la otra mujer. "Soy la clase de hermana que sabe que esto no va afectar tu carrera en la más mínimo porque sé, de primera mano, qué es lo que puede o no afectarte y ya va siendo tiempo de que sepas que he hecho todo lo que está en mi poder para mantener intacta tu carrera y tu vida personal."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó Tori con genuina confusión.

"No eres tan discreta como piensas pero te haré una pregunta," Trina inspeccionó la habitación, "¿tú qué crees que pasaría si todo el medio se enterara de que la niña consentida de la televisión, la perfecta Victoria Vega, estrella del horario familiar, resultara ser bisexual? Y digo bisexual de manera delicada, porque seamos sinceras, tu preferencia se inclina más hacia el sexo femenino."

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron de par en par, "y-yo no sé de q-qué hablas."

Trina esbozó una media sonrisa ante el rostro de terror de su hermana. "Debo darte crédito, Tori, ya que eliges a chicas con buenas intenciones que no se atreverían a publicar tu orientación, como esa tal Chloé…" Tori se mordió el labio, "¿qué? ¿Crees que me trago la falacia de que ella es sólo tu maquillista? ¿O que la pelirroja anterior a ella era tu vestuarista? ¿Qué me dices de las otras tres?"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí?"

Trina negó con la cabeza, "es mi trabajo, me pagan por saber cada detalle de vidas como la tuya, pero porque eres mi hermana y sé cuánto te gusta tu trabajo, me he esforzado para mantener tu vida privada intacta, para evitar que algo tan somero como tu sexualidad salga a la luz pública, porque lo que no sé es si esto puede dañar tu imagen." Trina se sentó en la cama, "pero no me quiero arriesgar porque ser lesbiana en esta industria no es tan genial como ser gay, digo, ahí está Ellen Page y Portia, sus carreras como actrices se fueron a pique luego de que salieron del closet."

La actriz tragó saliva con dificultad, "pero yo no soy…"

"Tori, de tus siete parejas, sólo dos han sido hombres y esas relaciones ya tiene años, eso te hace bastante lesbiana desde cualquier punto que lo quieras ver."

"Oh, Dios," Tori comenzó a sentir pánico, "y con lo que pasó ayer…"

"Te repetiré por décima vez, lo de ayer fue un accidente bastante gracioso que se ha vuelto viral," Trina dejó escapar una carcajada, "pero no me digas que no lo disfrutaste, es más, creo que eso estaba al inicio de tu lista de las cosas que querrías hacer antes de morir."

La castaña frunció el ceño, "¿ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"¡Ugh!" Gruñó Trina, "¡a que querías hacer algo así desde que entraste a Hollywood Arts!" La mayor de las hermanas Vega guardó silencio por un instante, "bueno, quizás no desde el principio, eso habría sido bastante raro, pero cuando se desarrollaron…"

"¡Cállate, Trina!" Exclamó una escandalizada Tori, para luego lanzarle a su molesta hermana la almohada que yacía en uno de los rincones de la habitación, golpeándola justo en la cara.

"¡Ouch!"

Sin embargo, antes de que Trina pudiera responder a la agresión, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin aviso alguno.

"¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué tu maldito teléfono me manda al buzón?!"

Al cuarto entró un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello negro, vestido en un traje Armani de color gris y zapatos igualmente costosos. Su aspecto denotaba frustración y molestia, sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus ojos grises.

El rostro de Tori gesticuló confusión. "¿Cómo fue que entraste, Erik?"

No obstante, el representante de la actriz ignoró la pregunta. "¿Por qué está apagado tu PearPhone?" Inquirió el hombre mientras encendía el aparato, "te he estado llamando desde temprano porque tengo noticias importantes."

"Mi hermana quería desconectarse del mundo para agonizar sola en su miseria," respondió Trina con indiferencia.

"¿Miseria?" Inquirió Erik con extrañeza, "pero si eres la sensación del momento, ¡ganaste un Globo de Oro!"

"Sí… eso no me hace sentir mejor, sobre todo por lo que pasó," dijo la actriz.

"Wow, el video de tu premiación ya tiene más de un millón de visitas en YouTube," comentó Trina, lo cual provocó que la otra castaña cerrara los ojos con apatía.

Erik dejó escapar una carcajada, "¿ya viste los memes?"

"Oh, sí, son una joya," contestó Trina, "mira esta animación."

El representante se colocó detrás de Trina para así poder ver el gif animado del momento más embarazoso en la carrera de Victoria Vega y, un par de segundos más tarde, ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar.

"¡¿Quieren dejar eso ya?!"

"Cómo te envidio," dijo Erik sin aliento debido a las carcajadas.

"Tú y la mitad del mundo," añadió Trina, "la otra mitad lo haría su tuviera televisión."

Tori comenzó a caminar por la habitación como si se tratara de una bestia enjaulada. "Es en serio, no le veo la gracia."

Trina, aún absorta en su teléfono, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza; por su parte, Erik esbozó una sonrisa ladina. "Tori, no seas amargada…" el hombre no pudo contener la risa, "sólo le tocaste un seno a una de las mujeres más sexys del momento."

"¿Y eso te parece envidiable?" Inquirió con sarcasmo la actriz.

"¡Eres mitad gay, Tori!" El representante exclamó con los brazos abiertos, "y esa mitad debe saber que los senos de Jade West son como el Santo Grial de los senos."

"Por favor, deja de decir senos," rogó Tori con mortificación.

"Apuesto que hasta Hugh Jackman se sintió celoso de eso."

"¡¿También le viste la expresión en su rostro?!" Interrumpió Trina entre risas. "Parecía que le quería arrancar las manos a mi hermana."

"¿Verdad que sí?"

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó la castaña antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su representante. "Erik, dijiste que tenías noticias, ¿por qué no me las dices de una buena vez y me evitas la humillación?"

"Uy, qué carácter," murmuró el moreno. "¿Conoces a Todd Haynes?" La actriz afirmó con la cabeza, "pues bien, la Fox aprobó la filmación de su siguiente película a finales del año pasado, ya tenía a todo el cast y entre los actores destacaba Zoe Saldaña, quien sería una de las protagonistas, pero por conflictos de agenda, tuvo que renunciar y ahora su papel está disponible. Lo grandioso de esto es que Haynes está considerando a todas las actrices con cierta ascendencia latina y es ahí en donde tú entras mi querida y semi-latina Tori Vega."

La actriz abrió los ojos de par en par ante la posibilidad de hacer su primera película con ella como protagonista. "¿Es en serio?" Preguntó con incredulidad la joven.

"Lo interesante de esto," continuó Erik, "es que él fue quien se acercó a mí ayer durante la post-fiesta de premiación, preguntó por ti, pues quería comentarte esto en persona, lo cual me hace pensar que tienes muchas posibilidades de conseguir el papel, pero como desapareciste, pues te lo perdiste."

La emoción que Tori experimentaba sobrepasó su vergüenza por un instante. "¿Y sobre qué es la película? ¿Tienes el guion?"

"¿Eso importa?" Interrumpió Trina, "estamos hablando de Todd Haynes, aun cuando te ofreciera el papel de… no sé… un enano prostituto, no puedes negarte. Cientos de actores matarían por estar en una producción con Haynes como director."

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor," añadió Erik, "así que la próxima semana tienes una cita para hacer el casting en Nueva York."

Tori saltó de la emoción para luego abrazar a su agente. "Me has hecho el día, eres el mejor."

"Todo por mi heroína," dijo Erik con una sonrisa pícara, misma que le hizo ganar un golpe en el brazo. "¡Hey! No dañes la mano santa."

"Ya va siendo hora de que te vayas, ¿no?" Gruñó Tori luego de finalizar con el abrazo.

"No realmente…"

"¡Adiós!" Exclamó la actriz con una voz de mando.

"Bueno, ya," Erik besó la mejilla de su amiga, "te hablo la próxima semana para darte los pormenores del viaje y…"

"Si dices algo remotamente relacionado con lo que ocurrió ayer con Jade West, el siguiente golpe que recibirás será en el rostro," advirtió Tori.

Erik levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Iba a decir que felicidades por tu Globo de Oro… pero eso también está relacionado con Jade, así que me voy. Bye, Trina," se despidió el moreno antes de abandonar la suite.

Tori dejó escapar un suspiro relajado cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Se sentía sumamente complacida por la noticia, pues era una gran oportunidad que podría llevarla a un nivel más arriba en su carrera, una oportunidad que actrices de televisión como ella luchaban por alcanzar. Sin embargo, su alegría fue extinguida cuando la voz de su hermana se hizo oír…

"Jade publicó una foto de ella con su Globo de Oro en Instagram," Tori se volvió para poder ver a Trina, "y escribió, 'fue una noche inolvidable y no me refiero a lo que todos ustedes piensan ;) #AccidentsHappen'."

La actriz giró los ojos con fastidio al pensar que era de esperarse que Jade hiciera una indirecta sardónica sobre el accidente, no obstante, su hastío fue olvidado momentáneamente cuando reparó en el detalle de que su hermana curioseaba en la cuenta de su excompañera de preparatoria.

"¿Por qué estás espiando el Instagram de Jade?" Cuestionó Tori luego de sentarse junto a su hermana para así mirar la fotografía de la ganadora a mejor actriz de drama del 2021; en ella se podía ver el rostro sonriente de Jade libre de todo rastro de maquillaje, acostada en su cama y, junto a ella, su premio. Se notaba cansada pero satisfecha y Tori no pudo evitar pensar que realmente se veía hermosa.

"No estoy espiándola," aclaró Trina. "Sucede que nos seguimos en Instagram y Twitter, así que es inevitable no ver sus publicaciones."

"Espera," Tori dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad, "¿me estás diciendo que Jade West te sigue en las redes sociales por voluntad propia?"

"¿Sorprendida?"

"¡Pues sí! Jade nunca se cansó de vociferar cuanto le desagradabas y el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Cómo pasó eso?"

Trina guardó por fin el teléfono en su bolso de diseñador. "Pasó en Cannes, tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarla dos veces, la primera, antes del estreno de su película y luego cuando ganó la Palma de Oro. Eso nos dio la oportunidad de hablar y estuvimos juntas en algunas fiestas."

"Esto es raro," dijo una atónita Tori, quien no podía imaginarse a su hermana con su rival de la adolescencia.

"Yo tampoco me imaginé que eso fuera posible," Trina se puso de pie, señal de que pronto se marcharía, "pero, verás Tor, no somos las mismas personas que éramos cuando estábamos en preparatoria. Jade…" la mujer meditó sus siguientes palabras, "ha madurado en muchos aspectos y quiero pensar que yo también. Además, cuando uno es nuevo en este negocio, como es el caso de Jade West, ver una cara familiar – aun cuando hubiera sido insoportable en el pasado – es reconfortante."

Tori reflexionó las palabras de su hermana. Sin duda la industria del espectáculo podía ser intimidante, ella misma había experimentado esa sensación, pero no podía imaginarse a una Jade cohibida por una meta que se había esforzado por alcanzar y, mucho menos, podía pensar en esa mujer de ojos color turquesa sin su característica actitud asocial. No obstante, la noche anterior, inmediatamente luego del incidente, Tori pudo notar cierto brío de empatía en esos cautivantes ojos…

"¿Pensando en tu amada?"

Tori frunció el ceño cuando la voz de Trina la sacó de su debate interno. "Ella no es mi amada."

Trina besó la frente de su hermana. "Si decir eso te deja dormir por las noches, entonces repítelo hasta que te lo creas, pero eso no oculta el hecho de que fue por ella por quien huiste de casa."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Eres la persona menos discreta cuando estás enamorada," respondió Trina, "me voy, tengo que estar en maquillaje en una hora. Te veré cuando te vea y deja de mortificarte, ¿quieres? Tu cara se hincha como globo cuando estás estresada." En ese momento, la rubia francesa, con tres cafés en una mano y una bolsa de papel estraza en la otra, hizo su aparición. "Adiós, Chloé," se despidió la mujer sin siquiera ofrecerle una mirada.

"Uhm, ¿y tu café?"

"No puedo tomar eso, me acabo de blanquear los dientes," respondió Trina como si Chloé tuviera la obligación de saber esa información. "Qué desconsiderada," murmuró la mujer antes de azotar la puerta.

Chloé miró a Tori con confusión.

"Discúlpala, no aprendió modales," se excusó Tori desde la cama.

La rubia caminó hasta ella, colocando las bebidas y la comida en la mesa de noche. "No se parecen en lo más mínimo," dijo la mujer antes de sentarse junto a su novia.

"Gracias a Dios," murmuró Tori.

"Pero es bueno comenzar a conocer a tu familia, ¿no?"

La actriz se paralizó al escuchar ese comentario, el cual – estaba segura – tenía la intención de insinuar alguna clase de formalidad, y ahora que Tori lo pensaba, Chloé era la primera de todas sus parejas en conocer en persona a algún miembro de su familia, aun cuando no hubiera sido formalmente presentada como su novia.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Preguntó la rubia mientras le ofrecía un café a la actriz.

Tori le dio un sorbo a su café, disfrutando el amargo sabor de la bebida mismo que la llevó a pensar en Jade y su obsesión por el café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar. ¿Sería posible que en ese momento la castaña de ojos verde azulados también estuviera disfrutando de un café?

"¿Tori?"

La actriz parpadeó un par de veces. "Uhm, más o menos."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Los ojos cafés de Tori estudiaron con detenimiento el rostro de su novia. "No realmente," la castaña suspiró, "pero quiero disculparme por cómo te traté ayer, no tenía derecho a…"

"Está bien," interrumpió Chloé, "entiendo que estuvieras molesta y avergonzada. Yo me habría comportado igual de haber estado en tu lugar."

Entre ellas surgió un incómodo silencio que resultaba desconocido, pues Tori siempre sintió una natural comodidad con aquella francesa. Sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en otra mujer.

"¿Chloé?" La rubia miró a Tori con atención, "no quiero parecer una cretina, pero ahora necesito pensar en cómo voy a lidiar con la prensa y… el mundo en general."

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, se notaba ciertamente decepcionada, pero respetó los deseos de su novia. "Uhm… te traje un bagel y, bueno, estaré en la sala, viendo algo en Netflix por si me necesitas."

"Okay," fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de que Chloé la dejara sola.

Tori se acomodó en su cama, percibiendo el lejano sonido de los autos. Sentía que todo su mundo estaba cambiando y no pudo evitar culpar a Jade, pues desde que la vio en esa película, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. La actriz pensó que todo esto era una cruel broma del destino, porque ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que Jade West sería una de las presentadoras en la categoría en la que estuvo nominada?

La imagen de la noche anterior era un recuerdo nublado, era algo que Tori esperaba bloquear eventualmente, pero ahora, con su vergonzoso accidente vuelto noticia y burla viral, sería imposible…

La joven tomó su PearPhone, ignoró las decenas de notificaciones y entró en Google, colocando su propio nombre en la barra de búsqueda. En menos de medio segundo aparecieron noticias, imágenes y videos con el título 'el tropiezo de Victoria Vega en los Globos de Oro'; las imágenes en miniatura la mostraban con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Jade, mientras su mano derecha había encontrado "apoyo" en el voluptuoso busto de la otra actriz. Por su parte, Jade – con el rostro ruborizado, los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y con el Globo de Oro en la mano izquierda – la sostenía por la cintura para evitar su caída.

Tori podía recordar que ese momento había sido agonizantemente largo, recordaba el silencio del teatro… pero de igual forma, podía recordar la calidez que emanaba de su excompañera, su perfume y, oh por Dios, también la curvatura de su pecho.

La castaña sintió que su mano derecha se tensaba, por lo que la flexionó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que accedía a una de las páginas de espectáculos en donde se narraba la escena. En la noticia no había malicia, de hecho trataba con humor la situación, pero los comentarios eran una cosa totalmente diferente; algunos, de forma irónica, indicaban que el premio que Victoria Vega se había llevado esa noche no había sido el Globo de Oro, sino el breve manoseo involuntario, otros se burlaban cruelmente de su torpeza, pero los que más sorprendieron a Tori fueron los que anunciaban que ambas hacían una linda pareja con el hashtag _Jori_ …

Tori se mordió el labio, pensando una vez más en Jade, en si habría visto esos comentarios o la rápida fusión de sus nombres que al parecer, ya era una tendencia.

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el breve momento luego de su premiación…

" _Vega, espera…"_

 _La avergonzada actriz se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su nombre. Lentamente se giró para poder ver a Jade, quien se notaba igualmente tímida. Con valor, sostuvo esa mirada, notando que carecía de la dureza que la caracterizaba._

" _No, por favor," susurró Tori, consciente de que su voz se quebraba. "No puedo lidiar con esto ahora."_

 _La castaña de ojos verde azulados suspiró para luego erguir su espalda. "Tómalo como es, un accidente," su voz era estoica, cortante, pero eso fue suficiente para que Tori retomara su camino sin mirar atrás._

Tori Vega, en la soledad de su habitación de hotel, miró video tras video y meme tras meme, leyó infinidad de comentarios que le hicieron fruncir el ceño, pero también sonreír con humor; de esa forma, comenzó a sentirse más cómoda consigo misma, sin saber que ese penoso accidente sería el parteaguas de algo mucho más grande en su carrera y en su vida…

 _Continuará…_


End file.
